


The war in four lines

by banchan100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchan100/pseuds/banchan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that just popped into my head and couldn't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The war in four lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why but i like to think this is from Snape's point of view

Two little death eaters sitting on a wall  
One named voldie the other long gone  
Voldie was mean   
and voldie was cruel  
But potter came and voldie was long gone.


End file.
